Wife Swap with the cullens
by DayDreamer2369
Summary: Alice enters the famiy on wife swap much and Esme is shipped off across the country to live with a snobby family from Vermont while Morgan from the simmons family tries to 'save' the cullens will she succeed? ALL VAMIRES Rated T because i am paranoind.
1. Chapter 1

**DayDreamer here just wanting to tell Y'all that this is the first chapter o my very first FanFiction and i hope you will like it PLEEEEASEEEE Read and Reveiw it or i will be forced to send the Garden Gnomes after you and they Bite **

**Thankssss all**

**Disclamer- I do not and Never will own Twilight even if i wish and begg the Gnomes and pixies at the bottom of my Garden it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers and if you have a problem with this take it up with her ^_^ **

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV**

I sat in the living room with my family watching some movie on the T.V Jasper sat next to me with his head in my lap, Edward was across the room with Bella reading a book paying absolutely no attention to the rest of the world and Emmett and Rosalie were on the floor apparently transfixed by the movie. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting nearly an hour ago and I was beginning to get bored when suddenly the door bell rang. As I sprang up to get the door Edward groaned he had just seen in my mind what was happening. I pulled the door open and turned to grin at the man standing on the threshold

"Hello," he said in a fake cheery voice "my name is Mac Greenwood I'm from the broadcasting center is your mommy home little girl?" His patronizing tone made me instantly annoyed but I was far too excited to argue with him

"No she isn't," I answered "and I am 17 years old not a little kid"

"Oh…um…..well could you give her this letter when she gets back please." Mac mumbled is eyes turned toward the floor.

"Of course, goodbye now." I answered snatching the letter and slamming the door in his face. I heard the laughter from behind me and turned to see Emmett rolling on the floor laughing at me.

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" I squealed jumping up and down waving the letter in the air. Edward looked up from the book too shoot me a look of irritation before jumping up and snatching the letter from my hand. "what's the letter Ali?" Rose and Bella asked at the same time

"We," I answered with a smirk "are going on Wife Swap."

**Esme's POV**

"ALICE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screeched

"I entered you in wife swap." she answered as if this was the most normal thing in the world

"Have you stopped to think about the fact that we are Vampires Alice?" I asked feeling as though there was no real point in me arguing as Alice had probably already seen everything that was going to happen.

"nothing bad is going to happed Esme, even Jasper will be able to cope with the new

human but that isn't important you are leaving in two days and I need to pack for you." she began to bounce on the spot and I shot Jasper a look that said _CALM HER DOWN _he just hugged her and asked her quietly to tone it down. Edward and Bella began to giggle on the couch and I glared at them this did nothing but make them laugh more I just stomped into my room to find Carlisle. Two weeks would be the longest I had been away from him since I had become a Vampire I would miss him so much but there wasn't anything I could do and besides I would get Alice back for this one day.

**Well thank you all for reading Please reveiw it so i can improve cos i am awear that it sucks somewhat. Not only will your reveiws make me smile and show my happy face to the world they will apease the Gnomes for one day and you know how they get**

**Thanks again **

**DayDreamer xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter I KNOW it is the same day but one day you will all love me for it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight stop bugging me about it or i will poke your eyes out and feed them to the Gnomes ^_^ Gnomes like eyes **

Chapter 2

Morgan Simmons' POV (New Mom)

I have always know my life was perfect I had four wonderful children My oldest James was a senior in high school and his twin brother Joseph then there was Sarah who was a Freshman and lastly Evelyn who was just 10. My husband of 28 years Luke worked as a bank manager and made a good wage. So when I was watching wife swap last week and frowning at all the mistakes the needy family had made from the very beginning. I couldn't help but feel that my perfect and wonderful children and husband could benefit the community far more if we went on this T.V show and proved to all of America and the world just how wonderful our lives are and we could convert this new Family to the way of our lord, and so I picked up the phone and dialed Luke's work number, he agreed with me we sent off the paper work and here we are now. It is the morning of the swap I am excited and worried at the same time, Luke steps forward and gives me a hug we were never ones for PDA. I stepped away from Luke and addressed our children

"now children I want you all on your best behavior remember that you are representing the Simmons family and we are always the best show this new mom this and make sure that you pass on the word of the lord." they all mumbled a "Yes Mom" I smiled an hopped into the limo that was waiting to wisk me away to my new home for the next two weeks.

I found out were I was going when we arrived at the air port my limo driver told me I was going to a small town named Forks in Washington, I shivered at the thought of my new home. I reminded myself that it was going to be low rent, the children would be un-educated, the father would be an unemployed drunk and the mother most likely a stripper. I was very afraid of what I would come home to but I was determined to fix this family.

We had been driving for what felt like hours, we had already passed through forks and were now just driving into unending forest I was about to ask the driver where we were going when the trees thinned and we were in front of the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was four stories tall and one wall made entirely made of glass I mentally gasped. I climbed out of the car dragging my luggage with me and made my way up to the front door taking a deep breath I unlocked it and stepped into the unknown

**Well that is the second chapter i hope you enjoyed it learning about the new family and such Please REVEIW if you do i will love Y'all forever **

**DayDreamer XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Y'all its me again i just finnished this next chapter and here it is Chapter 3 Remember to READ AND REVEIW if you dont the Gnomes might just be forced to nip you toes or something ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT GET OVER IT **

Chapter 3

Morgan's POV

After I walked through the door I found myself in a very large front room, it was painted in light colours and decorated with what looked like original artwork. I glanced around and noticed an absolutely huge T.V, oh dear I thought we cant have these children's minds being tainted by such rubbish as T.V only adults should be allowed to watch I knew I would be getting rid of that when rule change came around. I walked in to Kitchen glancing around to find the fridge fully stocked with everything except meat I began to wonder if these people were vegetarian they wouldnt get enough protean they were and maybe i would change their diet when rule change came around. I spotted a door leading off the kitche i opened it and stepped through into what turned out to be the Garage it was filled with six cars and there were spaces for anouther two there was a note on the hood of a red BMW that read

_Dear new Mom,_

_please don't touch the paint work on the cars in the Garage as they have only just been painted and are still wet _

_Thanks very much_

_Rosalie_

I wondered up the stairs to the second floor and noticed a note on the first door it said

_Dear new mom,_

_Do feel free to take a look inside my bedroom but please don't touch any of my things as they are very old and mostly irreplaceable._

_Thank you very much_

_Jasper_

I opened the door I found myself in a large bedroom decorated by memorabilia from the civil war. The strange thing about this was it was all on the confederate side and this conflicted with all my family's views on the war and made me begin to wonder just who this new family were. I moved from this room to the one across the hall which was a very pink bedroom _girls _I thought to my self and not very old either by the coloring. I went to open the closet when I noticed a note on the door it said

_Dear new mom,_

_Feel free to take a look in my closet but please do not touch anything as most of the clothing in there is brand new and if touched by anyone but myself will need to be thrown out. _

_Thank you very much _

_Alice_

I opened the closet and was bombarded with teenage girls clothing there was tons and tons of it too much for one girl but as I turned back into the room I noticed only one bed I closed the closet and fled the bedroom. There was only one other bedroom on the second floor it was the guest bedroom. I made my way upstairs once again and came to the third floor the first door I came to had another note it said

_Dear new mommy,_

_Do have a look around Edwards room but please don't touch his piano as it will cause him to cry like a baby. On second thoughts touch away as it will be quite hilarious._

_Lots of love_

_Emmett_

_P.S I am writing this because Edward is Busy _

I only had to glance into the room to know it belonged to a music lover there were many instruments displayed in cases or on stands and a large Grand piano that I assumed was very loved as it was in perfect condition. Not wanting to disturb anything I made my way into the next room. It was smaller than the other rooms and decorated warmly with an old picture of a man and woman I flipped one of the pictures over to read the writing on the back it read

_Charlie and Renee swan RIP_

I decided I didn't want to move too many things in this room it had rather a creepy atmosphere I closed the door and walked further down the corridor on this floor there was a library a large study filled with medical books and a large glistening bathroom. I walked up the stairs starting to feel just a little faint, this house was absolutely huge and I dreaded reading the handbook so far I had discovered there were at least 4 teenaged children and that the father worked in medicine. On the last floor there were two more bedrooms one was decorated with pictures of cars and a distinctly womanly feel and the other had far to much electrical equipment for my liking. On this floor there was also a large game room with a ping pong table and loads of board games stacked in the corner, there was three chess boards all in various stages of the game and a dart board with all the darts stuck in the bulls eye, on the floor in the middle of the room was an unfinished game of battle ships on one side the ships had been arranged to form a letter 'E' and on the other they were dotted around in a much more strategic manner. This family was becoming more and more weird by the minuet, no teenager would happily play games like darts battle ships and chess together I backed out of the room and climbed back down the stairs to find the manual. It was sitting in the middle of the table I flipped it open and began to read

_Dear new Mom,_

_Welcome to the Cullen household my name is Esme Cullen by now I shall assume that you have had a look round my house and have noticed that there are a lot of bedrooms and plenty of children. Me and My Husband Carlisle have adopted 6 children they are called Emmett (18), Rosalie (18), Jasper (18), Alice (17), Bella (17) and Edward (17). Emmett and Bella are the Swans, Edward and Alice have taken our names and are fine to be called the Cullens and Jasper and Rosalie and the Hales_

_They have all come from broken homes and traumatic pasts which I will not tell you about because it is their story to tell and this is why they are rarely refused anything _

_"_These children are spoilt it doesn't matter where they came from they are here now and so must obey the rules and become well rounded individuals"

_I wake up at 5am _

_"_That is ridiculous 5am"

_The children wake up on their own and get ready for school they don't eat breakfast at home because the school provides it. While the kids are at school I will clean the house excluding the children's bedrooms and sometimes I visit Carlisle at the hospital. The children choose not to do any clubs or activities after school though they are all dating someone (I will leave them to tell you about this) _

"What!?" I exclaimed "No clubs and all dating at such a young age this Esme is a really irresponsible parent."

_The Cullen is very divided in our eating choices although we are all vegetarian we never eat together. The children have no curfew as long as we know were they are and no bedtime. I hope that you have fun and learn a lot from my family_

_Good Luck _

_Esme Cullen_

I stared bewildered at the parting words that Mrs. Cullen ,I refused to call her Esme, had written why would I need luck. I sighed as I heard the sound of cars pulling up to the house. I had a feeling I would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan's POV

The door swung open and an absolutely huge boy barreled through it sweeping me up into a bone crushing hug, I gasped for air

"Hi new mommy I'm Emmett!" he squealed in a voice far too high for him I was just beginning to fear for my life when a new voice came from behind Emmett

"Emmett," it said "Put her down you're scaring her you are just too big for hugs." when I spotted were this voice had I gasped there stood in the doorway a tall blonde man

"sorry daddy" Emmett mumbled looking ashamed, he placed me back on the ground and I wheezed fighting for air. A loud snickering sound came from behind Emmett's huge frame and I turned to see five other children four of which were bent double laughing. They all looked alike but had different hair colours their was a short girl with black hair, a very talk and beautiful girl with long blonde hair, a girl with long brown hair, a boy with oddly colored bronze hair and the only one not laughing was a boy that looked very similar to the blonde beauty queen (they had the same shade of hair colour) his face was twisted in an expression of pain, anger and amusement the girls stopped laughing and went to stand next to the boy in pain shooting irritated glances at the bronze haired boy every so often.

"Mommy….What…….A……Plank" the boy with bronze hair stuttered inbetween loud guffaws of laughter completely oblivious to the fact that all his siblings had stopped laughing. Emmett turned to glare at this boy but this did nothing but make him laugh harder and by now he was clinging onto the girl with brown hair and she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Edward!" the blonde haired man shouted "Stop laughing at your brother its not nice." like that's going to happen I thought to myself but much to my surprise 'Edward' stopped laughing immediately

" I am so sorry mrs…" The blonde man began trailing off when he realized that he had yet to learn my name

"Simmons," I answered "Morgan Simmons"

"right" he answered "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, children introduce yourselves please."

I looked at the children to find them standing in a line in height order. The short girl stepped forward

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon the fashion Guru." she said in a voice like flowing water then the next girl stepped forward

"Hey I'm Bella Swan the thoughtful one."

Then came

"I'm Rosalie Hale the mechanic." Funny I thought she doesn't look like someone that would want to get dirty at all

Next the Bronze haired one stepped forward

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen I'm the brains of this operation."

_Okay _I thought _what a big head_

Then the blonde boy spoke I noticed that he chose not to step forward merely speaking from were he stood at the door

"Howdy Ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock the quiet one." he practically whispered not looking at me and finally

"I'M EMMETT AND I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD." Emmett shouted standing next to me. Without warning he threw up. All over me.

"Gross man." Jasper said looking up for the first time

"I told you not to eat it man." Edward said to Emmett a hint of glee in his voice, Emmett just scowled and stalked off upstairs followed closely by Rosalie. Jasper stood silently and moved towards the stairs and Alice glided after him grinning at me before disappearing upstairs. Bella and Edward walked through the door to one of the T.V rooms leaving me alone with Carlisle who promptly apologized for his sons behavior and excused himself to his study I sighed and went upstairs to get changed this was going to be a long week


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY it's Me im back with the next chapter PLEASE i am BEGGING You REVIEW IT or i will be very sad and such**

Chapter 5

Esme's POV

We had been traveling for several hours when we pulled up outside a modest two story house it was very much smaller than my house back in Forks, I felt a pang of homesickness and I grumbled under my breath cursing Alice for ever entering me on this stupid T.V program. I sighed and pushed open the door and stepped ,holding my breath, into the house. I found myself in a small living room I glanced around to find to my amusement that there was no T.V, I wasn't a fan of T.V but I knew that many of my children lived their lives off it. I just couldn't stop myself I started to laugh as an explanation I said simply

"there's no T.V, poor Emmett she will get rid of his electrical equipment come rule change."

I continued through the small house glancing in the kitchen I smelt the disgusting sent of human food. Holding my breath I opened the fridge and glanced inside to find a vast variety of meat products and I then said

"Oh dear my family are strict vegetarians I don't think any of them will be thrilled if the new mom changes their diet."

I made my way up stairs and opened the door to the first room I came to it was a small room with two beds crammed into it along with two small desks with outdated laptops on them and two small wardrobes

"Who can fit into this room it is far too small especially for two people!" I exclaimed backing out of the room into the next one which was painted a horrible shade of pink that made my eyes water and the next which was a light blue both of these had girls cloths in the next room was the master bedroom and after that there was a guest room. The guest room was bigger than the first room which puzzled me. I shrugged it off though and wondered back downstairs to find the manual I spotted it lying on the kitchen table. I flipped it open and began to read

_Dear New Mom,_

_Welcome to my wonderful home My name is Morgan Simmons I have been married to __my__ husband Luke for 28 great years and we have four children named James, Joseph, Sarah and Evelyn. _

_My house is run on strict schedule I wake up at 6 am and cook the breakfast then at half 6 I wake the children up and we all eat breakfast together then I drive them all to school. While the children are at school I clean the house then I will go to the church organization that I volunteer at. At 3:15 pm I will go collect the children from school and ship them to their first club of the day at 4:15 I take the children to their next club and their final club is at 5:30. When we arrive home at 6:45pm I cook the tea while the children do their homework the rule is that they will not eat un-till they have completed all their homework tasks. The children are to be in bed by 8:30pm. On Sundays we all go to church at 9am._

_I hope you have an educational experience being in my shoes_

_Morgan Simmons_

WOW I thought that's a lot of routine I heard cars pulling up outside the house and hurried to the front room to meet my new family.

The door swung open in marched a tall man with four children. The children froze when they spotted me and just stared whereas the man just ignored me.

"Hello," I said ignoring this mans rudeness "My name is Esme Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you." I was greeted with a chorus of hellos from the children and an indistinguishable grunt from this incredibly rude man. "What are your names?" I asked feigning interest but wishing that I could be home with my lovely Carlisle and all my polite kids.

The first boy stepped forward he had curly brown hair and an odd expression on his face he shook my hand

"my name is James Simmons." His cold tone reminded me of Jasper. I couldn't help but notice that as he spoke he twitched I wondered what was wrong but pushed it away. The next boy stepped forward he looked identical to James but he had a small freckle just above his left eyebrow

"My name is Joseph Simmons I'm James's identical twin nobody can tell us apart so we don't expect you to get it right don't worry." this reminded me of Alices patronizing tone

Then the oldest girl stepped forward she had the same colour hair as her older brothers but it wasn't curly it was long and straight

"I'm Sarah Simmons nice to meet you." she said in a cold voice that made me want to laugh because her attitude was meant to intimidate me but Rosalie was about a hundred time scarier than her. Next the young girl who was about ten stepped forward

"My name is Evelyn I hope we will become best friends." she smiled at me. After the children had introduced themselves the father shook my hand he looked a lot like James and Joseph

"I'm Luke Simmons." he said imitating the voice that Edward had used before he met Bella when the girls were hitting on him it was too much for me and I started laughing really loud. They all gawked at me as though I had gone mad this was obviously not the reaction that their introduction was supposed to have on me.

"I am so sorry." I wheezed "you all sounded so much like my children it was uncanny." they looked startled and continued staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry," I said getting a hold on myself "I have some unpacking to do." and with that I turned and stalked out of the room.

**Thank y'all for reading ^_^ I ask you once again to review it because it will apease the EVIL GNOMES **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dearest readers and such, HEYYYYA howz it going people i hope you have been well. Im sorry for not updating in so long but thems the breaks and that. sooo here's the next chaper enjoy**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight soz. BUT i do own my own sock puppet his name is mr glovesly ^_^**

Morgan's POV

The next morning I awoke at 5am grumbling I pulled myself out of bed and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. I got myself ready for what I was sure would be an interesting day, as I exited the bathroom I heard the T.V on downstairs. So I padded down as quietly as I could to observe the family at my own leisure. They all sat around the T.V in their pajamas, all of the children's pajamas were the same, made of flannel the only difference was in the colour and size. Alice had pink ones, Rosalie had red and Bella had blue. Emmett had multicolored polka dots and Jasper had white and blue striped, it was then that I noticed Edward was not in the room I was just about to make my presence known to these children when Edward stalked into the room brushing past me nearly knocking me off balance. I stared after him when I realized what he was wearing. Edward was also still in his pajamas but he looked less than happy about this, he didn't match his siblings. Edward's pajamas consisted of in a pair of green baggy shorts and a large t-shirt that was printed with the word Prude-a-saurus and a picture of a dinosaur with his head. He turned into my stare and said simply

"Emmett and Alice forced me."

Alice that small girl FORCED Edward as large and muscular as he is into a pair of pajamas I thought skeptically

"How?" I asked

"well," he began turning away from me to glare at his little sister "Little darling Alice over there thought it would be a good idea to steal all my cloths," I didn't think this was all that bad after all he could just ask for them back but he continued in a voice devoid of all emotion

"and burn them." I looked at Alice abruptly

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused

"Well Edwards wardrobe was getting outdated and I really wanted him to wear the pajamas so I thought kill two birds with one stone and now he has to go shopping and I'm going to have to go with him and Bella will come with me." she started rambling but I just gawked at this girl who would burn her brothers entire wardrobe because it had become out of fashion

"Alice I don't care what you say I am not going out in this shirt." Edward all but growled at his sister crossing his arms and stamping his feet like a misbehaving child

"Fine don't come but I am getting you a new wardrobe and I am taking Bella she needs new converses."

Edward groaned and his eyes flicked to Bella but she just snickered and followed Alice up-stairs to get dressed. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find myself some breakfast.

**Edward's Pov**

I slumped into a chair and let out a low groan Alice was beginning to annoy me I mean burning all my cloths I could forgive her for but this shirt was simply inexcusable.

"Lets go get dressed for school." Jasper said I glared at him before rolling my eyes

"Alice burned my cloths remember." I spat causing him to bust into hysterics

"You can borrow some of Carlisle's stuff if you want, we can cut it down to your size." he said grinning like a school girl. I just sighed and made my way upstairs and changed into a pair of Carlisle's jeans and a shirt. Needless to say I was in a rather bad mood today but as I stomped outside to my car that all changed.

Bella was leaning against her car waiting for Alice she looked so beautiful it made my eyes hurt to look at her. I just wanted to have her in my arms but I knew that I couldn't not till later when Morgan was out of our hair. Sighing I jumped into my car and was soon joined by Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie had apparently decided to go with Alice and Bella and they were taking Morgan with them. As I drove away I glanced in the mirror to see Morgan in an argument with Alice about driving, I chuckled and put my foot down speeding away to school.

**Ok that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed reading i did enjoy writing it ^_^. **

**And my question for this week is: **

**If you were an imortal Vampire frozen forever at 17 what would you do? and WHY?**

**Okay im gunna go do whatever i do all day PLEASE REVIEW i'll be your best friend and everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Evening all Daydreamer is Backkk hope you all missed me ^_^ anyway this is my next chapter hope you all enjoy it and such so yeah right bye**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight i doooo own a rather nice bike though ^_^**

Morgan's POV

After the girls practically dragged me out of the house and to the shops I began to question them.

"Are you skipping school to go shopping?" I asked incredulous and astounded that a parent would allow this behavior from their children.

"No," Alice replied "we are skipping three hours of school to go shopping and afterwards you can come to school with us to see how we learn and behave at school."

This appeased me and I was quite curious as to how these little beasts acted outside the house maybe this could give me ideas on how to make this family less materialistic and more family centered.

Three hours and $500,000 later we were back in the car and speeding at what must have been an illegal speed toward forks high school. I was still in shock at the girls ridicules budget who spends $500,000 on clothes. We swerved into the parking lot and Alice opened the her door and stepped out onto the asphalt and grabbing my hand she pulled me towards the main building. The head teacher allowed me into the Cullen children's classes to observe the kids at work.

First I decided to follow Jasper and Alice in their history class. I noticed that Jasper was wearing a long sleeved shirt I ran through all the outfits that I had seen him in and realized that not once had he worn short sleeves, maybe he was a cutter. I observed that Alice and Jasper were always in a close proximity to each other and that Alice's face kept going blank, perhaps she had some un-diagnosed mental issue. The lesson was about World War II and when the teacher began to talk I moved to sit next to Jasper. As the lesson progressed I observed an odd change in him, he started to mutter under his breath and become angrier and angrier till he finally snapped and practically screamed at the teacher

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut Up your facts are all wrong." he then pulled Alice out of her seat and dragged her toward the door muttering profanities that would have made my mother toss in her grave. I followed them closely but hiding at the same time, I wanted to see what they did when no-one was around.

Alice came to a stop by the water fountain, she spun around to face Jasper and began to KISS him right there in the school corridor! I was outraged how could these children be so messed up this was incestuous. The bell rang and I moved on still feeling disgusted at these children.

It was lunch time now and I stood in the doorway waiting for the children to arrive when they finally did I walked with them to queue up and get something to eat, I saw that the children chose food without even looking at it, they were deep in conversation about some game or prank they were playing but I could only catch one or two words we sat down at a table far from anyone else I wondered why they sat with their family surely they would sit with boyfriends, girlfriends or other people. The tone at the table was light until suddenly Emmett growled and stood up all the Cullens went as still as statues, after that it all happened so quickly one minute Emmett had the darkest look on his face and was making his way over to a boy who looked like he was telling a story or boasting about something and the next he was on the floor with Edward and Jasper holding him down.

"No Emmett!" Edward shouted a hush fell over the room all eyes were on the struggling Cullens

"Its not worth it Man." Jasper whispered his body ridged and his face contorted in concentration. Emmett gave up struggling after a while and Jasper and Edward let him up but before they all sat down they turned in unison to glare at this boy that had obviously said something to anger the Cullens. Edward began to talk

"Harry!" he spat across the hall his eyes glinting with a dark malice "Don't you ever talk about any of my sisters in that way or next time I wont hold him back!" with that all the Cullens picked up their trays of un eaten food and left the cafeteria.

Next I was in Bella and Emmett's P.E class, I was happy to see that they were acting friendly and nobody was kissing anyone else. They were doing square dancing all the boys in the class made there way over to Bella when this was announced but Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her away from the mob of boys laughing. Both Bella and Emmett where wonderful dancers they twirled around the hall joking about, doing ballroom dance and over shining everyone else.

It was the final lesson of the day this was Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie's trigonometry class. I had had just about enough of today these children were messed up. They kissed each other, only ever sat together, only ever talked to or socialized with each other this would change. I was broken out of my thoughts by Edwards victorious shouts

"I beat you Emmett!" he bellowed with that he jumped out of his seat and began to dance on the table with many cries of yes and jeers at Emmett.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at him "stop it this instant you need to pay attention to the teacher."

"Morgan." he answered pulling Bella up onto the table to dance with him "I don't think you understand I have been playing this game of monopoly for nearly 10 years now and I have finally beaten Emmett I think I need my little victory." He then kissed Bella and they all exited the classroom just before the bell rang Emmett sulking.

I was astonished just today I had discovered that four of the children where dating, that they were very protective of their family and that they were all prone to outbursts in the middle of lessons. We would have a lot to talk about when we got home.

**Okay so that was the chapter and if i was a vampire i would play a decade long game of monopoly at school and try not to get caught ^_^**

**Okay the question of today is ....... if you had all the money in the world what would you do with it? **

**but also i was thinking of including Renesme in this story i already have an idea of how to do this but do tell me your thoughts.**

**REVEIW the story PLEASE i'll be your bestest friend**


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph's POV

I knew that both me and my dad took an instant dislike to Mrs. Cullen she was just too perfect, I know that this must sound petty but we were used to having the flawless family and being around her made us feel as though we were normal. This didn't make us like her very much, and so me and James decided to prank her and make her feel less perfect and special.

I woke up and prepared myself for school my twin brother James was doing the same thing across the room. We could smell bacon and eggs frying downstairs I was hungry. I rushed downstairs to find Esme cooking breakfast with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked I had to admit her face made me want to laugh

"The meat makes me feel ill, my family are vegetarian." she answered this made me laugh. Vegetarian that would not give them enough protean, she wasn't so perfect after all.

After breakfast Esme drove us to school. "Have a nice day." she called as me and James exited the car.

"We will!" we exclaimed.

I had a pretty normal day at school I got an 'A' in my Geography test and came top of the class in Mathematics. Me, James and Sarah walked to Karate and then moved onto band and afterward art club which was just down the road from school. Esme came and picked us up an four and a half hours later she seemed overly excited as we got in the car she began to talk

"Now kids," she began her smile lighting up to whole car "How was your day?" but before we could answer her phone started to play _Every breath you take by the police _she flipped it open and began to talk

"Hey Alice like the song choice suites you."

There was a pause while 'Alice' practically screamed down the phone at Esme

"Alice I'll be fine how is everything?"

Another hesitation

"Okay tell them all I love them and tell Carlisle I'm never leaving him again." she said laughing "right okay Alice I'll be careful…. Yeah…. No …….okay bye see you in twelve days." with that Esme hung up and we pulled into the driveway.

I was plotting as I wandered into the house wondering what the best and most humiliating way to prank her. We had decided to fill a bucket with super glue and then put it on top of the door so that when Esme opened the door the bucket would fall on her head.

We got into the house and Esme went to cook the tea, it was time to put the plan into action. I filled a bucket with super glue and angled the door so that if it was opened the bucket would fall on the persons head. I could hear Esme singing in the kitchen. It came to about half past eight and dinner was just about ready I heard Esme coming toward the door and I was practically shaking with anticipation. When suddenly I heard the phone ring. I gasped as I heard James scrambling toward the phone, he pushed me out of the way and opened the door. The bucket fell off the door and plopped onto my unsuspecting brothers head. But before the gasp had had chance to escape me lips Esme was pulling the bucket off James's head and she had the phone to her ear and was smiling as she spoke to the person on the other line. I scowled my prank had gone wrong this irritated me and now James was glaring at me.

it's a hard life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy to all Y'all lovely people and you not so lovely people tooo. Its Meeee the most wonderful Me back with chapter 9 of wife swap with the cullens, hope you enjoy and all that Please read and REVIEW i will be your bestest friend if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight sadly stephanie Meyer does and no amount of black magics that I try will change this fact. I do although own the characters in the Simmons Family not that i particually want them**

**Anyway on with the story**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

We pulled up outside the Cullen's house I was beginning to wonder how much more weird this family could possibly get; I decided that I should confront Jasper about his possible cutting, I shuddered at the word. It was becoming clear that this family were in desperate need of a _real_ mother figure, I of course being the thoughtful, selfless, wonderful person that I was would be more than willing to undertake this role. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and he muttered something under his breath, the others all suddenly started to giggle too, maybe it was an in joke.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward all headed for the sofa Alice and Rosalie started to drag Bella upstairs, probably to sort out all the clothes that they had bought.

"Nobody move," I said in my most commanding voice. Emmet ignored me and carried on watching TV, Edward and Jasper turned their heads slightly but I could tell they weren't really listening, the girls paused on the stairs but Alice was still tugging on Bella's arm as if _clothes_ were more important than an adult speaking. They did all, however, stay to listen, maybe I was finally getting somewhere with these delinquents.

"Now, I have a very important question for Jasper." Emmet slumped in the chair trying to get himself comfortable, "however it concerns all of you." I was staring at the back of Jaspers slightly turned head, he sighed and turned his head fully to face me with one eyebrow raised silently asking me what I wanted. This wasn't enough, I wanted a verbal answer it wasn't healthy for a teenage boy to be almost completely silent and to be wholly honest his on edge state made me immediately un-easy it felt as though he was always checking for danger in every situation. It soon became apparent that Jasper was not going to say anything to me so I began to speak again.

"Jasper are you cutting yourself?" I asked in a hushed voice. As soon as the words left my mouth it was as if time had stopped everyone except me froze, all the children turned simultaneously to look at jasper who had an odd expression plastered on his face it was a cross between disgust and amusement.

"Jasper you don't have to answer that question, it's none of her-" Rosalie began

"STOP!" I screamed at her "Jasper just roll up your sleeves please."

Jasper looked frightened then annoyed but he didn't say anything he just rolled up his sleeves. I gasped when I saw his arms, they were very pale but what shocked me was the scars that zig-zaged the length of his arm. They were faint but still visible, jagged like teeth marks they stuck out from the skin.

"How could you do this to yourself?" I asked in a whisper to my immense surprise Jasper barked out a cold hard laugh

"You think that I did this to myself?" he questioned his face serious I noticed that he was avoiding looking at his arms, his eyes would wonder round the room avoiding the desolate sight before him.

"Didn't you?" I inquired

"No." he answered looking for the first time at his ruined arms disgust evident in his features

"Who then?" I wondered

"My step-mother, Maria." He answered it was clear he wasn't enjoying this conversation. I gasped out loud at this revelation how could someone do this terrible kind of abuse to a child? I now understood why he rarely spoke.

"How old were you?" I asked feebly attempting to keep him speaking so that I could understand the inner workings of his obviously twisted and damaged mind.

"I don't really want to talk about it." he replied face twisting into a furious expression. "You know I am not cutting myself so just leave me alone." with that he stormed out of the room pursued by a very anxious looking Alice.

As soon as they were gone Rosalie glared at me

"What would posses you to ask him that you foolish woman?" she hissed at me before sweeping out off the room in the direction of the garage Emmett shrugged and turned back to the T.V. Bella and Edward stood shell shocked gaping at the spot where Jasper had been sitting moments before. I began to think of how I could best phrase the next question about the children's relationships after all I needed to know the answer, so that I could make some drastic changes after rule change maybe I would forbid them to be in relationships with each other maybe I would set them up with people from their school, that Harry seemed to be a nice boy maybe he would be willing to take Bella out.

Edward suddenly looked panicked he clutched onto Bella unexpectedly and began to kiss her with a force and urgency that I had never seen in a teenager, not that I had seen many adolescents kissing, MY sons were not allowed to date until they were out of my house and at least 21. Before long Edward pulled away he smirked to himself, but Bella scowled at him, at least she knew that this was weird. However to my shock and horror Bella grabbed his shirt and muttered

"Oi I wasn't done kissing you yet." before pushing him against the wall and fixing her mouth to his once again. I turned away disgusted only to see Emmett sitting on the sofa laughing his head off.

"Aw little Eddie is growing up!" he shouted but Edward merely gave him the middle finger behind Bella's back never breaking the kiss. Appalled I left the room going off in search of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, after all Jasper cannot be that upset about the scars they happened years ago he couldn't still be hurting, in the end he was with the Cullens now.

**Jasper's POV**

After I told Morgan my 'story' I decided to go for a run, I could hear Alice following me but I didn't stop I just ran and ran. I was about three miles away before I stopped. It always hurt me to think of my time with Maria, it was such a long time ago but I could still remember every kill, every pain, every newborn I subjected to the torment of an 'eternal' life.

Each scar that had been inflicted on my body told a story they proved that I had fought to survive and all the Vampires that had imposed the marks on my skin had been destroyed. I glared at my hands, the blood of so many people was shining there, in my minds eye I could still hear the screams of agony that I had been the cause of and I knew that if I could have cried I would have.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading PlEaSe REVIEW**

**This weeks question is**

**Who was your least favourite teacher at school and why?**

**Ohhhh and before i go can anyone think of names of people that they dont like and possibly a story behind them i need them for the cullen kids new 'Boyfriend and Girlfriends' for week two**

**Thanks for the help**

**Press that button**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**DayDreamer here With my new chapter sorry its a bit late but i have been busy and all that hope you enjoy PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU REVIEW WHEN YOU HAVE FINNISHED READING i need all the help i can get with it. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight already leave me alone *cries in corner***

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

I had been in this hell hole for a grand total of 7 days now, that is 7 of the worst days in my entire life. These little devils haven't given me a moment of peace all week I have had an argument with each of the girls at least once this week, Alice because she doesn't dress in conservatively enough, Rosalie because she was still being melodramatic about mine and Jasper's 'little' talk, Bella because her room it is just too creepy I feel that she needs to let go of the past and get over her parents. The boys have all been in trouble for fighting in the school corridors this week, smashing furniture in the house and Jasper still refuses to even speak to me preferring to sit with Alice in his own little world, read or lie on his bed listening to Demon music and polish that _CONFEDERATE _gun of his. But I have come to the conclusion that it is not the children that are evil ,no, they are only products of what they have been taught to do. When the boys were brought home after the hallway incident Carlisle didn't shout or get angry he just asked them who had won the fight while laughing, to which Emmett answered

"You think ether of these clowns could beat my ultimate awesomeness?"

It was now the day of rule change, the day that the _brats _had to do what I said and there was to be no discussion with my rules practically glowing I skipped down the stairs whistling a happy tune I sauntered into the kitchen to find the sitting at the breakfast table Edward seemed to be engrossed in a financial newspaper. That would certainly be out of the window in an hour or so, these children would not have their own money to spend and this kind of reading material was not what I wanted them to reading.

"Morning guys." I chirped I was bursting with excitement for my rules. When they didn't answer I simply began to sing a cheerful jingle while getting the eggs out of the fridge to make myself breakfast.

"Morgan, If you are going to sing especially around _ME _please sing in tune." Edward said distain dripping from every word, before folding his newspaper and dropping it neatly onto the table. _Damn kids _I thought to myself _they are just far too rude._ But today improve these children, I would fix this family.

After a leisurely breakfast of boiled eggs I decided that it was time to begin today's main event. I called the family through to the main T.V room to begin my plan to establish order and structure in this household.

"Right." I said when everyone was settled on the sofa "Is everyone ready for this?"

"If we say no can we postpone this till I don't know … Um NEVER?" Alice asked snottily scowling and clinging tightly onto Jasper practically burying her face into his chest.

"No." I replied using my most forceful 'you will listen to me because I am the adult' voice "It is time for you all to learn to respect the rules." and with that I began to read from my note booklet of rules

"I have been in your home for 7 days now and it has been an absolute delight." I lied Edward and Jasper obviously caught the lie because they glanced at each other and bursts in to simultaneous coughing fits designed to cover up their laughter and occasional utterances of _Lies _or _Liar. _I purely shrugged this off pretty soon they would not be laughing. When everybody had finally settled I began again.

"As I said it has been a delight, but I am going to be changing the way that your family functions I have to ask that I am not interrupted before I finish with my rules. Firstly Alice you have been shopping a total of seventeen times in the last this is unreasonable and so I have decided that all shopping trips are banned until I leave, also I am going to have final say on all outfits that anyone wears if I say it is not appropriate you will go and change it." I began Alice and Rosalie both opened their mouths to protest but I held up a hand to silence them and continued "We will all eat together at 6o'clock and Carlisle you are to take the next week off work in order to spend more time with your kids they wont stay this age forever." as I said this Carlisle hung his head and muttered to himself

"If only I could be so lucky." causing all the kids to burst into laughter, I sighed and carried on raising my voice slightly

"Also there will be no electrical devices Battery operated or otherwise used at all this week they rot your brain and it isn't good for you. Lastly it has come to my attention that all of you kids are in relationships with each other." I paused here to take a breath and all the children visibility stiffened "For Rosalie and Emmett as you are 18 there is nothing that I can do about your relationship as you are legally adults but I am going to put you into a relationships program to make you less dependent on each other." They both breathed sighs of relief and Rosalie moved closer to Emmett

"but for the rest of you this week you are no longer allowed to date each other there is going to be a restraining order between Alice and Jasper of 2 feet and the same between Bella and Edward." They gasped and Jaspers eyes flashed in pain "I am going to set you all up with dates from your school to show you that it is much more fun to date outside the family." I finished my voice brighter but the younger children just sat there shell-shocked Edward was the first to move he stood silently and left the room his face blank his eyes full of hurt, I heard him climbing the stairs and a few minutes later I heard sounds of crashing coming from his bedroom. Alice whipped into action rushing to the bottom of the stairs she shouted

"EDWARD CALM DOWN DON'T THROW THAT OUT OF THE WINDOW, IF YOU MAKE HOLES IN THE WALL ESME WILL KILL YOU." Carlisle stood and left the room following Edward up the stairs to console him I assumed. I gasped and was about to rush up the stairs to stop Edward overreacting but Jasper reached out an arm and held me back saying simply

"If you go upstairs now he wont control himself, he may hurt you."

With that Jasper left the room also I heard feet pounding up the stairs and a door slamming and then nothing.

"Well this is worse than L.A." Rosalie commented flicking her hair and picking up a fashion magazine off the table. This comment confused me but I didn't say anything still stunned at Edwards reaction to this he was usually the controlled one. Bella sighed and grabbed the house phone. She quickly typed in a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Renesme we need your help." she cried as soon as the person on the other side picked up "Its Edward he's gone all strange….no I'm not allowed you know we went on wife swap well it was one of the new rules…..Bring Jacob Rose will be ecstatic." she said the last part laughing then hung up the phone

"Who did you just phone?" I asked Bella but she just glared at me and left to go sit on the porch waiting for 'Renesme'.

* * *

**There you have it new chapter and that hope you enjoyed it Please Review **

**Question of the week-What is the funiest thing you did as a child**


	11. Chapter 11

**YO YO YO peeps DayDreamer here i am no longer dead so here is my next Chapter ^_^ enjoy remember to review loves y'all**

**Disclaimer-Twilight Not Mine Sorry :P  
**

* * *

Morgan's POV

Soon after Bella had left the room I moved through to the kitchen to wash the plate and cutlery that I had used for my breakfast, as I stood at the sink I heard a loud gasp coming from the door behind me. I spun round and my jaw dropped when I saw the man standing in the doorway. He was tall, very muscular, looked about 25 and was openly staring at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" I squeaked my eyes running up and down his body

"I could ask you the same question." He replied his voice was low and rough but made me feel safe.

"I am Morgan, Morgan Simmons." I responded my voice quivering in slight fear of this giant stranger who was just standing with a highly confused expression on his face

"The Cullens are participating in wife swap I'm the new mum." I explained nearly trembling with fear this guy was so intimidating to my surprise the man began to laugh

"AH I get it now sorry I have been rude I am Jacob Black." he said his dark eyes sparkling.

"JAKE!" Bella shouted appearing from nowhere and flinging her arms around his middle "I missed you so much. You haven't been over in like forever." Jacob was still laughing

"Well bells I do have a life outside of your family you know."

"Cant be a very good one." She replied sticking her tongue out like a four year old. These two seemed to be good friends maybe I could get this Jacob to be Bella's boyfriend for the week, but that thought flew from my head as a new voice came from behind Jacob and Bella

"Jacob!" It called "I leave you alone for ten minutes and I find you all over my baby brothers girlfriend."

My jaw dropped for the second time when I saw the most beautiful person in the world. She had long curly hair the same colour as Edwards, deep chocolate eyes and was almost as pale as the rest of the Cullens but there was colour in her cheeks. Her large eyes flicked from Bella and Jacob to meet my eyes and her beautiful face twisted into a scowl.

"You must be Morgan, I'm Renesmee I'm Edwards older sister I see you have already met my husband." I frowned at this. Renesmee was far to young to be married she looked about twenty three "I'm going to see my Brother, Jake you stick around here I doubt Edward really wants to see you right now." with that she swept from the room dragging Bella after her

"Bella remember the rules!" I screamed up the stairs after them I could hear the laughter from where I was standing.

About three minutes later Renesmee came down the stairs alone. I glanced around the sitting room to see that all the Cullen kids and Jacob were sitting playing a card game on the sofa, Bella and Edward were upstairs alone. I rushed upstairs and in a matter of moments I was bursting into Edward's room because it was obvious that Edward and Bella couldn't be trusted to be alone together. Throwing open the door I was stunned to see the state of the usually neat and tidy room. The bed was turned onto its side his chest of draws was thrown forward onto its front there were clothes strewn across the floor, all the surfaces and even the lights, I gasped a huge hole had been smashed in the plaster by the window leaving a view of the grounds. The only thing untouched was the large white gleaming piano that looked rather out of place in the disarray of Edwards room.

Edward stood a large sledge hammer in hand by the hole in the wall panting in barely suppressed fury. Bella stood next to him one hand resting on the handle of the hammer holding it down to the ground stopping the assault on his room.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it Remember to review lol yeah so bye No Question this week i CBA to think of one :P  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all Its me i am back with my next chapter this is in Edwards Point of View cos he is just awesome. Please review after you have read otherwise i will be forced to send gnomes to your house to steal all your left socks and bite holes in all the right ones. BTW it is currently 2:08 AM so i apologise for the list like nature of this chapter but i am very very tired and am now off to beddie byes  
**

**Disclaimer: No i dont own Twilight i'm only messing around with the characters  
**

Edward's POV

I don't know why I reacted in such a drastic way to Morgan's new rules after all I was one of the first people to know what she was planning, its hard to keep secretes in the Cullen house but it still stung it caused my dead heart to lurch at the thought of even being way from Bella for even a minute. As soon as the words were out of Morgan's mouth the anger that came over me was overpowering I left the room in a fast movement holding onto my self control until I was in my room where I unleashed the ungovernable rage that was consuming me. I could vaguely hear my family calling up to me in their minds and out loud but I paid no attention to it choosing to smash an ornament that Renesme had got me last year for fathers day off the floor. I tipped the bed over smashing the bed side lamp in the process and splintering wood, metal and glass everywhere. I took the next step grabing armfuls of cloaths from my closet and tossing them about the room tipping more things from my shelves and cracking CD cases. I paused to catch the breath that I didn't really need and to listen to the thoughts of the Human in the house in my momentary lapse in control I wasn't entirely sure if I acted human enough.

When I found Morgan's thoughts I lost it again she was considering new boyfriends for Bella picturing a 'healthier' relationship for Bella to be in. I smashed a huge hole in my wall with my fist battering at it making the gap.

"I worked so Bloody hard to make this damn relationship work." I shouted to nobody "I tried so hard." I whispered leaning my head against the wall in defeat and beginning to sob quietly.

"Edward." I heard my Daughter's high melodious voice filled with slight disappointment at my obvious surrender to Morgan's new rule. "What are you doing?" I opened my mouth to answer her but she cut me of by pulling on my arm forcing me to look at her "Giving up dear Father?" I didn't even attempt a reply opting to only nod and avert my eyes to the floor. Renesme shook me sharply "Don't you even DARE!" she nearly shouted "Don't you dare listen to that woman. You are a GROWN adult idiot, Bella is your WIFE, snap out of it Edward. And did you smash my fathers day gift to you?" my eyes snapped up to meet hers and she smiled showing that she understood why I had smashed it and that it had been in fact an involuntary action, not that he ever really liked the ornament it was only precious to me because my daughter had given it to me.

My eyes travelled over her shoulder to meet the gaze of my beautiful wife who was standing in the doorway staring at me unabashedly. Renesme sighed quietly and moved past Bella and out of the room causing me to laugh quietly but I was interrupted by Bella's lips crashing abruptly into mine. It had only been several seconds before Renesme came bustling back into my room carrying a large heavy looking sledge hammer. She rolled her eyes when she saw us standing interlocked by my newly broken wall but she was grinning instead of blushing so I could tell even without hearing her every thought that she wasn't too embarrassed by the situation.

Wordlessly Renesme handed me the sledge hammer and then pointed at the wall before hugging Bella quickly and fleeing the room.

For about a minute we just stood there in silence just staring out of the hole I had punched in my wall into the distance into the lie we were about to weave together because there was one thing that I knew, I was not going to live for even one week without my Bella and glancing across at her I knew she felt exactly the same way.

**SO yeaaaah there you go Hope you Enjoyed reading. I really enjoyed writing a stroppy Edward he is such a DRAMA QUEEN :P. DO reveiw give me your praise criticisms and even if you just feel like chatting with me, I like to chat ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all you people out there it is me the fantabulous me :P Here is my new chapter enjoy. Please review  
**

**Disclaimer: No Just No .... i really don't...... nope .......Nuh uh.........NAaaa**

* * *

Luke's POV

Esme had been my 'Wife' for nearly a week now and I hadn't been around to talk to her much it had been a big week for the company I worked at but she appeared to be following my Wife's rules and schedule to the letter. From the glances I had had of her she was not an especially smart person, she was probably a gold-digger I pitied her husband and children, but most of all I pitied my wife or having to put up with her obviously spoilt family.

I walked into the house at 5 o'clock in the evening to find sitting in the living room the unmistakably feather brained woman that was filling in for my 'lovely' Morgan. I didn't see Esme's allure really I mean sure she was pretty but I was one hundred percent sure that there was nothing underneath. Here she was sitting in MY living room Instant messaging Lord knows who on her expensive laptop. She looked up as I approached her and a wide smile broke across her face, I returned it with a barely suppressed scowl.

"Hey Luke." she chimed her eyes sparkling and momentarily stunning me. Mentally slapping myself for being taken in by her innocent exterior before nodding my head in her direction. Esme's eyes lingered on mine for a moment before flicking back to her laptop which played a few bars of a unrecognised tune evidently receiving yet another message.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked feigning interest in her life to make me seem more friendly to the camera and the people at home but Esme seemed to notice that I wasn't really interested because her eyes narrowed slightly before she answered.

"Jasper." She stated a slight smile drifted to her face as she said this name leaving me to wonder who this Jasper person was exactly and to my surprise and horror I found my self feeling quite jealous

that this 'Jasper' was able to make Esme smile in that way.

"Who's that?" I asked genuinely interested this time

"My son." she replied her voice high and slightly excited as she usually was when talking about her home life this made me frown inwardly could she possibly like it at home that much more than she did here.

I moved from my position by the door to read her messages over her shoulder.

* * *

Jasper_Laughs_At_Ur_Mood_Ring: Hah you know wat Edward did wen Morgan gave out the new rule.

Esmom: Wat?

Jasper_Laughs_At_Your_Mood_Ring: He punched a hole in the wall.

Esmom: He did WAT to my wall? I only just finished fixing them.

Jasper_Laughs_At_Your_Mood_Ring: I No me and Allie cat aren't allowed within touching distance either but you don't see me over reacting do you?

* * *

Esme laughed and rolled her eyes at her sons childish behaviour and began to type again but I had had enough of this so I left the room with only one small glance at the beauty sitting on my sofa.

I walked up the stairs to check on the children before I went to bed. First James and Joseph who were both working on a science assignment together I told them to power down for the night then moved onto Sarah who was praying kneeling on the floor I watched her for a minute or two before checking up on Evelyn my youngest the most peaceful of all my children so small and helpless. It would be a shame when me and Esme got married that I would leave Eveie behind but she did have six teenage children to look after though maybe we would get rid of a few of her kids because they were only adopted Esme couldn't be that attached, and we would obviously get married in the end after all I was bound to earn much more than that husband of hers and women like Esme were attracted to wealth.

weren't they?

She was truly very pretty.

Almost worthy of me unlike my current wife.

* * *

**OOOOOOO Luke is getting a bit dark if you ask me even though you didn't but whatever Hope you enjoyed if you did or even if you didnt i dont mind let me know press that review button**

**Return of the QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

**_If you could have any super power/ Vampire talent gift thingy what would it be?_**

**Mine would be to have the power to play any song like an ipod so if i lost mine like i always do i could still have some music.**

**Song of the week:**

**Alphabeat-Fantastic 6**

**Cos that was what i was listening to when i wrote this weird little thingy at the end of the chapter :**

**REVEIW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good evening gentle people it is me the wonderous DayDreamer Back with a new chapter and a twisted leg so be kind and Reveiw it will make me feel better**

**Disclaimer- Urrrrrrrm *Checks Back pockets and down the back of the sofa*...........No *Sigh* i don't own Twilight or any characters sorry**

* * *

Esme's PoV

Today was the day of the rule change and I was excited to say the least. In this house I had found that contrary to my Clan this family was very ridged and filled with order, in my family there was never any way of knowing, unless you were Alice and sometimes Edward, what was going to happen but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I had observed the Simmons family up close for seven days now and it was strange but their life was so repetitive it seemed that do the same thing over and over everyday it was being to get monotonous, I longed for the strange but familiar freezing warmth of my family.

I gathered the family in the living room they sat in age order Luke then James and Joseph next came Sarah and finally Evelyn who was the only one smiling at me. Evelyn's smile reminded me of Renesme when she was a small child showing all her emotions on her face her wide beautiful eyes sparkling like my skin would in the sun.

"Okay." I began smiling reassuringly at the sullen faces that were staring at me from the seats on the hard sofas. "It is time for the new rules."

I heard Joseph visibly gulp this caused me to giggle slightly

"It wont be that bad dear." I told him

"First of all you are not required to attend any clubs that you don't want to."

Evelyn's smile grew I knew she didn't enjoy the cheer-leading that she was expected to attend every day.

"Also I am getting you each a TV and a game console for your rooms." Joseph cracked a smile at this I had seem him gazing in a gaming magazine whilst we had been doing the weekly shop on Thursday.

"As well as this you are each allowed a mobile phone which I will supply."

Sarah squealed and jumped up hugging me tightly, I had overheard a conversation between her and one of her friends at school in which she talked about how much she wanted one.

"Next you are allowed to date, and I will give you tips on anything you need after all there are three very open couples in my house I have seen most situations and am quite knowledgeable in that particular subject area."

James began to grin, I had seen him hugging a girl when I went to pick him up from school one evening she had said that she loved him and he had replied that he loved her too but it was against his mothers rules to date till he was at least 21,

this had caused my dead heart to lurch uncomfortably if there was one thing that I whole-heartedly disagreed with it was separating people in love my family was made up of people in love it hurt me to see them split like it would hurt to loose an arm, love was part if all of us it wasn't something I thought you could control.

"Lastly you and me Luke are going to go out this week so that I can get to know you and your way of life better."

For some reason Luke smiled a strange smile that set a slight shiver down my spine.

Later I took the kids out to get all their gadgets. Seeing the large smiles on each of there faces was worth the money I was spending on them and after all it didn't matter the amount of money that I spent we had plenty. As we were leaving the mall my phone began to vibrate announcing the arrival of a text it was from Edward and all it said was ' Sorry :'( ' I began to laugh causing me to get some strange looks from passers by I knew Edward was talking about his little 'Renovation' on his bedroom but for once I didn't care it was just nice to hear from him again.

* * *

**So yeah there you have it i wroted a new chapter Never say i dont do nuffink for you :P**

**REVEIW ALREADY if i havent heard from you I WANT TOOOOOO**

**Return of the *****fireworks***** QUESTION OF THE WEEK *fireworks***

**What is your favourite sandwich filling and WHYYYY?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good evening people of the universe tis I the wonderous me so nice to speak to you once again and without further ado here is my nexxxt chapterrrrrr**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight or any trousers which is a shame  
**

* * *

Morgans POV

I froze at the sight of the hands on the sledgehammer and mentally began to measure the close proximity of them but Bella quickly withdrew her hand. The sledgehammer clattered noisily to the floor leaving a large dent and a few more splinters of broken wood. I glanced once more around the ruined room taking in the destruction of Edwards rage. _Sheeesh over react much_ I thought turning back to the children. I opened my mouth to speak but Bella brought a hand up to stop me.

"He isn't done yet, if you speak he may continue through the house." she said her voice slightly disapproving. I looked toward Edward wondering what more he could smash in answer to my silent question, he brought the sledgehammer up once again and launched it with precise accuracy and power into the centre of his piano. Then with a huff he collapsed to the floor. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Edward whatever-your-name-is Cullen!" I shouted at him "Why did you do this?"

"Anthony Masen." he replied he even had the nerve to smirk at me

"Huh?" I grunted

"My name." he responded as though he was talking to a child

"I don't care what your name is, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" I was practically screaming at him now but he just carried on smirking

"Use your indoor voice Morgan." he said

"..THIS?"

"Because Morgan dear I needed a vent for my anger."

"Bu-" I began but Edward rolled his eyes and left shaking his head and muttering something about interfering house-guests with no self preservation.

Bella sighed and began to leave dragging me from the demolished room and closing the door firmly behind us.

"Sorry you had to witness that Morgan." she said in a very lost little voice before she turned on her heel and disappeared into her bedroom closing the door with a snap. It was almost as though without Edward she wasn't even there.

For a few minutes I just stood there staring at the closed door with a blank expression calculating how much I was going to have to push these children to let go of the past. That was until Jasper trotted up the stairs and walked into me, he knocked me onto the floor. I jumped to my feet ready to shout at him but then I saw the look on his face. He looked so passive almost like he didn't care about anything any more. He seemed to be omitting a feeling of desolation into the air, I felt like all the air had been ripped from my lungs with that one look he gave me, it was filled with anger, pain, loss. He looked like a small child alone forgotten. I felt bad for putting him through this but I needed to give Alice the chance to move on and stop them being so dependent on each other they needed healthy relationships and being with your brother adopted or not was not healthy. My eyes strayed from his face and down to where the sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up. The thin white scars stood out vividly on the rigid but pale skin and I found myself wondering yet again how long he had coped with the obvious abuse that had blemished his all too pallid skin. Jaspers eyes narrowed infinitesimally and he pulled he shirt sleeves down while turning and hurrying into his room slamming the door with a loud BANG.

I sighed this family was getting weirder and weirder and I had only found out one story so far, I intended to find out every ones past so that I could fix this family make it work much more efficiently more like mine.

I made my way back downstairs to see where the others had got too I needed to see that they had followed my rules and gotten rid of the electrical equipment in the house. As I neared the living room I was surprised to hear laughter. It echoed throughout my head and bounced off the walls of the hall. I threw open the door to see what was so amusing and found myself face to face with...myself. I halted confused for a moment contemplating the strange situation in which I had now found myself. Suddenly I snapped out of my revelry and noticed the the other 'Me' was in fact Emmett wearing a long wig and some women's clothes. He was dancing while humming a tune that I had only heard blasting from the speakers of cars that were being driven by children that my offspring would never in a million years associate themselves with. Rosalie and Alice stood laughing at him.

"EMMETT!" I screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

he turned and his face washed with embarrassment and he ripped the wig off his head and was just standing there in cherry red high heels and a floral dress

"Morgan!" He exclaimed "Fancy seeing you here, I'm not doing anything, what are you doing?" At this point Alice and Rosalie were hanging onto each other trying to support themselves. I was completely bemused but threw my hands into the air.

"Just get changed into something smart," I said. Their faces changed to looks of utter confusion

"We're going to church."

I silenced their protests with a look of what I hoped was authority but caused them to breakdown in laughter and drag themselves from the room to change.

By half past eight we were in the car speeding along the road on the way to town. I had gotten in the Volvo with Edward, Bella, Alice and Carlisle. To my surprise Carlisle had gotten into the back with Alice and Bella while Edward took the driver's seat, I hopped into the front passenger seat next to him and I watched as he rolled his eyes at my obvious eagerness to get to church and flicked the switch on the radio. Music began to blare through the speakers making the whole car rock back and forth, Edward slammed his foot down on the pedal and we jerked forward at what felt like a hundred miles an hour glancing at the speedometer I found that we were infact going at one hundred and** fifty** miles per hour which was by a quick calculation...**Very Very FAST. **I was clinging to the seat hard with both my hands and .?docid=18159651e in the back was milling around as though this was a normal speed to travel at.

We jolted to a stop at the traffic lights and I slammed forward in my seat

_Thank the lord for seat belts _I thought

"Why are you driving so fast?" I asked Edward my voice dripping with incredulity

"I always drive like this." He answered sounding completely confused

"How many times have you gotten a ticket?"

"None." he replied tapping his head which caused all the Cullens in the car to giggle.

* * *

**Well thank you people for reading. please review i will loves you forever cos you are properly awesome if you do**

***Fireworks* QUESTION OF THE WEEK *Fireworks***

**if you could be any animal what animal would you be?**

**BUTTTT ALSO**

**IF anyone would like to give me a question to ask i would love some help as i am really bad at asking these questions.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY HEY HEY my bestest readers i hope you're happy to hear from me again this is the latest chapter on this paticular story, for a start it was oridgonally alot longer but the computer i wrote it on basically EXPLODED so i had to re-write it from the end of Jaspers POV and i forgot what i wrote about and it kinda failed but i felt the need to post the chapter as i have kept you all in suspence for much to long. AnNNNNyway On with the chapter HEH heh heh**

**This chapter is dedicated to Five people- Shadow443, MrsWhitlockWannabe, Trotsky13, Robin With the Hat (My bestest friends) and last but by no means least LilMissJenny (Who made my head swell somewhat ^_^)**

**Disclaimer-As per usual i don't own twilight or any of the characters or any plotlines i am writing my own story but that aint a fanfiction and doesn't have sparkly vampires or junk like that ah well BREEEEEEEEEATH DayDreamer BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH  
**

* * *

Jaspers POV

Driving in Rosalie's car with her and Emmett wasn't improving my bad mood, they seemed unable to refrain from rubbing in the fact that they were not required to be split up this week not only was it irritating but it was childish. I mean we were all technically adults well apart from Edward and he was showing it with all his sulky behaviour. Not that I wasn't upset about the whole situation, I thought that Morgan was beginning to over play her position of authority and it was irritating me. I missed Alice she was the thing that kept me sane and kept the world real.

As we pulled to a swift stop at the traffic lights and I could feel Morgan's fear emitting from Edwards car this made me giggle to think of the feared look on the face of the woman who had caused me pain. I turned to glance through the window to see the look for my self and caught Edward laughing quietly to himself, he caught my eye and I got exactly what he was thinking.

"Lets race." I said suddenly. Emmett's face broke into a wicked smile from the sudden spike of fear in Morgan I could guess that Alice and Edward's faces mirrored Emmett's. Silence fell over the two cars as we waited in badly repressed excitement for the green light to turn.

3

2

1

The green light flashed suddenly and Emmett slammed his foot onto the peddle thrusting us forward at 200 MPH. Edward was not far behind out stripping us by several centimetres.

Morgan's POV

I was absolutely LIVID with the children. They had a STREET race on the way to gods house, if I wasn't sure that they were already going to hell I was now.

Callllllllm down Morgan Calllllllllllllm down. I knew I couldn't make a scene in front of everyone in the community. I stepped shakily from the car and silence fell over the car park for a heartbeat before the questions sounded out from all sides.

_What are the CULLENS doing here?_

_Who is that strange woman with the Cullens?_

_Is that Carlisle's WIFE?_

_Why do they all look so sad?_

_What is their problem?_

_OMG how sexy are those girls?_

_What the woman with Carlisle?_

_No, the CULLEN girls._

Edward sighed irritatedly and took a quick step toward Alice and carefully placed a single gloved hand on the small of her back, this was an odd thing I had noticed about the Cullens they were always wearing gloves. Alice moved closer to Edward and smiled weakly back at him. Jasper emitted a low oath before sliding his arm firmly over Bella's shoulder dragging her backwards slightly into his chest. We walked slowly toward the church doors with whispers following at our heels. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle and I entered the church but Emmett stood still just on the threshold with a look of absolute terror frozen on his face.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked my patience was worn thin from Edward this morning and I wasn't in the mood for another battle.

"But I will burst into flames." He whispered.

* * *

**SoOoOoOoOoOoO Yehhh theres the chapter. OH and before i forget Check my other story out it only has one chapter SO FAR but it is about (The Cullens Forger) so yeahhh**

**Review PLEASE well im not going to force you but it would be great and i loves to chatt to you guys ^_^**

**QuEsTiOn Of ThE wEeK:**

**What is your favourite word.**

**For those of you who are sad enough to want to know mine it is actually posted on my profile along with a bunch of other cool stuff about me so yeah ^_^ funn times**

**Thanks All and**

**DFTBA  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoooooo hey guys ^_^ guess who. Sorry for not updating in well it feels like YEARS. In this chapter Morgan will learn Some of the Cullens 'pasts' i came up with some stuff but i can always use the help so yeah reveiw tell me what you like don't like Hate Love i dont care :P**

**Disclaimer-I have not aquired the rights too the twilight saga while i haven't been writing but i have aquired a BAD taste in music listening to my best friend's brother's rap (its in french)**

**This chapter is dedicated to- Shadow443 i am soo sorry about everything  
**

* * *

Morgan's Pov

We had returned to the house after a strangely un-eventful outing all the Cullens were very respectful and quiet. We pulled into the garage and the children exited the cars very fast slamming the doors and rushing off in opposite directions leaving me standing in an empty room filled with cars and dusty boxes.

I was irritated by this as we had spent the morning together and I figured that this would have strengthened the family relationship between us. I left the room searching for the children contentious of the fact that they could not be trusted alone.

I strutted out the door and into the bright hallway and came nose to nose with Bella and Edward making out. My goodness is there no way to stop these two. I grabbed Bella and dragged her backwards away from Edward, who looked rather bemused for a second.

"What do you two think you were doing?" I shouted my eyes bugging out in anger as my head span. A slow smile spread across Edwards face as he stepped towards me with drawn-out steps, till he stood nose to nose with me, his long pale arm slid out from by his side and grasped Bella's beautiful and slender one. Edward pulled her into his chest his eyes locked with mine in silent challenge. My mouth hung open surprised by this blatant disregard for my rules his smirk widened.

One long black gloved piano player finger tilted Bella's head upward and glued his mouth to hers. It was odd but I had realized that each of the Cullens had been wearing gloves all day but I put the thought to the back of my mind and snapped back to the present. I was LIVID Edward was the one that I had expected the least amount of resistance from but he had been the worst. They at last broke away and Edward sauntered away up the stairs leaving Bella panting for breath. I decided then and there that there was really no point in fighting to save Edward and Bella from the fiery depths of hell they were too far gone, but then I also realised that giving up was not an option I must do the lords work and save these lost souls. I spun and gripped Bella's arm dragging her over toward me and giving her a firm shake and shouting that she was very irresponsible and asking her if she wanted to burn for all eternity. Bella stood stock still her strange yellow eyes went blank and her head rolled back with every shake. I relented my hold on her shoulders and she collapsed onto the floor her legs were bent at a strange angle and she had smashed her head off the wall when she fell. Terror gripped me I was standing in the middle of a hallway over an apparently unconscious child while her overly protective seemingly telepathic family were near by.

Bella's eyes suddenly flickered open, she stood slowly and glanced about as if confused by the situation she smiled at me and with the same vacant look in her eye wandered off peeking back when she was at the foot of the stairs before scampering off.

I had been frozen on that spot for many minutes when Alice found me.

"What's wrong Morgan?" she asked her voice sparkling like wind chimes it caught me off guard it was so clear.

"Well Bella just had a funny turn." I replied choosing my words carefully not painting myself as the bad guy. Alice seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Oh that," She said "Well it's to be expected everyone in the Cullen family has something wrong with them I guess."

I was fully confused by now and finding it hard to understand what she was telling me.

"What?" I asked

"Well you know about Jasper, Edward's parents were murdered in front of his own eyes and that has messed him up a bit mentally he may seem like an over possessive boy but really he just cant stand the idea of loosing Bella, and I agree he has already lost too much." She looked saddened though this was understandable I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eyes at the thought of a young Edward watching a man take his parents lives, how had he managed to carry on living after that. It was horrifying.

"What is wrong with Bella?" I asked my voice wavering slightly

"Bella was the daughter of a rather wealthy family one night a man kidnapped her for use as a bargaining tool she was mercilessly beaten and barely escaped with her life Bella was only twelve years old and her father killed himself shortly after the incident, her mother didn't want anything to do with her, and now she sometimes gets horrific memories from the weeks she spent locked in that dirty little room fighting for her life."

"If that is what happened to Bella I don't want to even think about what happened to the rest of you, it must have been so awful."

"I'm not telling you so you will feel sorry for us." Alice said quietly shaking her head and sighing. I stared at her why else would she be telling me this I was so confused and my uneasiness increased from being stared at by Alice's large headlight eyes. One thing was for sure this was not over I was just falling deeper into the mystery of the Cullens.

* * *

**Okay that was it. I dont know when i will write again my life is pretty messed up at the moment and i dont want to be writing drivle as it bores both me and you and i dont want to subject you to that. I wont post A/N's because they royaly piss me off so why should you be any different :P**

**Question of the Chapter what is your favourite Name and whhhhy?**

**Song of the Chapter (cosen for me by my weird taste in music) Alphabeat what is happening**

**Review  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Howdy all my peeps, so nice for you to take the time to even glance at this story after so long, Im not going to apologise for the long break i've been busy ('Broke' my wrist) so yeah have a read of this sorry if it is confusing**

**A big thanks to cheybirdcheycatC. for getting me off my butt with your review so i would even begin to attempt to write this, **

**and to Trotsky13 my rock in a hard place, my BFF, he let me use his name for possily the most hated character in the story, thanks for sticking with me through the toughest weeks of my life. I am glad to call you my friend THANK YOU  
**

**

* * *

**

**Luke's Pov**

Esme kept getting texts all through dinner and I was beginning to feel quite irritated with the little electrical device that kept bleeping and jingling announcing text after text to the extent that I felt like ripping the confounded mechanical thingamabob from her hands and throwing it through the window, hereby claiming all her attention after all it was all due to me. She giggled again and it was like daggers in my skin every time she found pleasure in someone else.

It was getting late the kids were in bed, the camera crew had gone home for the night and me and Esme sat on the sofa she had put her phone down it sat on the side a few feet away silent for the first time all week, I knew if I didn't act now I would never get my chance.

"Esme?" I asked my head reeling slightly

**Esme's Pov**

"Yes Luke?" I replied, there was a strange feeling in the air

"Do you like it here?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. My phone went off. A warning, something was happening, something bad.

"It's nice here." I said edging closer to my phone away from him. His hand was on my thigh, I shoved it off and made to stand and get my phone. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"LEAVE THE DAMN PHONE ALONE AND LISTEN TO ME ESME!" Luke screamed his face turning an unnatural shade of purple. "I want you Esme you are more worthy of me than Morgan, Lord knows I don't love her, I never did. And so I want you to stay here with me forever. Don't you want that Esme?" He asked his eyes ablaze

"I'm sorry Luke," I choked out my eyes filling with tears that would never fall "I love my husband and my kids I wouldn't leave them for the world."

Luke laughed. It was cold.

"Wrong answer." He said.

**Luke's Pov**

She was choked up and seemed to be crying but no tears fell this made me angry why was she sad? WHY? She loved ME. Well she would soon enough. Her arms came up to cover her chest and she kicked out with her legs knocking me away, then she was across the room. Sobbing hysterically she reached for her phone but I threw my body forward and crashed into the table where it lay. I stood to my feet and cast it to the floor bringing my foot down again and again on the shiny surface not before I spotted the words.

All-knowing Alice- We're coming to get you.

I screamed in fury and turned on Esme. Instead of cowering like Morgan does she stood tall her caramel hair flaring out behind her Sobbing she faced me there was no longer any fear just quiet defiance. I was angry she was spiting me so I lashed out but my fist was caught in something hard I looked at it and saw it encased in Esme's small pale hand.

"NO!" she shrieked shoving me backwards. I Crashed into the sofa I immediately jumped to my feet and sprang at her but once again my body jarred to a halt in mid air but this time when I glanced up I stared into the smooth muscled chest of an absolutely huge Man.

* * *

**Yeah not long but im just getting back into the swing and i cant type in this splint so yeah Not gunna beg for reviews but i do love them. Just thanks for taking the time to read**

QUESTION OF THE WEEK:

What is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for you?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, it's me again, i bet you thought you saw the last of me didnt you well you were WRONG hahahahaha. BtW this is very short and dont cry about it at least i'm writing, so yeah have fun

Once again Twilight doesn't belong to me

* * *

Luke's pov

The man holding me was ridiculously tall with bulging muscles and deep golden eyes that held mine even though he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were locked with Esme's, he was looking at her as though he knew her this made me angry, she was mine, MINE. The man dropped me onto the floor and embraced Esme. Jealousy flooded my system as she hugged him back, that should be me.

"Emmett!" she sighed

"Sorry I'm late." he whispered in her ear "Did IT touch you Mum?" she nodded and visibly crumpled into his arms once again A draft washed through the room and then another pair of arms was around Esme they were small, thin and belonged to a short girl with spiked black hair. Another two pairs joined the others already wrapped around her belonging to a red haired boy and a brown haired girl, then a blonde girl joined her long elegant arms draped around Esme.

There was a loud noise from the window caught my attention, turning slowly I was beginning to feel the most dread I had ever felt. Standing illuminated in the window was a man with blonde hair he looked livid, like he was ready to snap me in half. He crossed the room in several long strides and scattered the children pulling Esme into an embrace. Jealousy overflowed in me and I roared and sprang at the couple but I was immediately pulled back and knocked to the floor by the boy with the red hair who then proceeded to sit on me. I struggled under his weight whilst I watched the man kiss my Esme and hold her close as I wanted to but it was not to be, not right now.

It seemed that I had managed to anger these perfect strangers and they all stood now and glared at me with their strange iridescent eyes finally Esme spoke in a voice filled with happiness "Luke," she said "This is my family." I gasped I could now see subtle resemblances between all of the teenagers and this strange man who had just buried his head in Esme's hair and refused to move it, his evidently strong arms wrapped protectively around her.

"This is Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and my husband Carlisle."

* * *

OKay that is it i guess,

Bye everyone

Question of the week : What do you think happend to me today?


	20. Chapter 20

**HALLLOOOOO out there. Bet you didn't think i would be back in this decade did you? Well i am and i would just like to say how pleased i am that all you readers that have stuck with me whilest i haven't been updating have stuck with it, i love you all, But none more than my besties Trotsky13 and Wannabe... oh alright and Shadow443 (glad we've made up) And any of the people that have reveiwed you can be my besties too :P **

**If you are new to my wonderful world- Welcome to the Clown Insanity Parade, That is what this is by the way. If you don't like clowns join the club. If you do like Clowns Join my other Club.**

**Once again twilight not mine**

**Also hope you all had a merry chrismas.  
**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

My eyes flickered slowly open, my head was pounding and my eyes watered as the dim morning light streamed into the room through the open curtains. I couldn't remember getting into bed last night and everything was strangely blurry in the guest bedroom in which I now lay. The window looked as though it had been freshly cleaned, this was strange as I hadn't cleaned it and the Cullens never lifted a finger in the house.

I swung my legs out of bed, pulled my dressing gown off the back of the door and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. There was a note taped to the door written on fancy paper in beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Morgan,_

_Me and the children regret to inform you that we have been called away to deal with an urgent situation and will not be back for some time, Jasper has agreed to stay behind and will take care of you for the remainder of the time that we are away. Please feel free to make use of the facilities here and do as you please. Once again I apologise for our sudden departure._

_Carlisle._

The smell of cooking wafted to my nostrils causing my mouth to water, but I ignored it and glared furiously at the note. What could be so pressing that Carlisle would abandon me in this huge house with a single stroppy teen that obviously had some serious issues. "_Ah well," _I sighed to myself ripping the door open and stumbling down the stairs to find Jasper.

He was in the kitchen, He was cooking. I started, I had never seen a Cullen cooking. Jaspers pale face glowed with pleasure, lit up by a radiant smile spread across his usually sullen features. He resembled a cherub with his messy blonde curls framing his face. I glanced down to find Jasper was not wearing a shirt, his muscled chest was pale as the rest of him and was streaked with the same odd raised scars as his arms. He was beautiful. The radio was on and pumping out some odd pop song Jasper was bobbing his head tossing his loose curls. Jasper seemed to realise at that point that I had entered the room and the smile fell from his face in an instant his long fingers reached for the off switch on the radio and the music cut off leaving us standing in an awkward silence. Jasper flipped pancakes onto a plate and placed them on the table. He nodded grimly to the plate and whispered "I made those for you." I realised that I was starving and fell on the plate gulping the pancakes down in a less than ladylike manner, he hovered over me for half a second before fleeing the room.

After my breakfast I was at a loss of what to do. The house had been mysteriously cleaned in the night, the kids and Carlisle had gone, me and Jasper were not on talking terms since I had accused him of cutting and I was bored. I waltzed into the living room and stared at the overflowing bookshelves, I was curious. In the time I had been living in the Cullen house I had accumulated very little knowledge of the Cullens' pasts, there had to be a photo album somewhere, maybe that would help me to understand a little of the History of this odd family. I waited till I heard Jasper leave for school until I began my search...

**Jasper's POV**

I wanted to go after the Bastard! The little Git who thought that he had the right to touch Esme! But I couldn't. I had been assigned the job of looking after Morgan, I also had to go to school, to make sure that no-one thought our absence was odd. In the night I had very little to do as Alice had already left so I cleaned the house from top to bottom, at 7 I cooked Morgan breakfast, she came into the kitchen before I had finished cooking. I don't like the way her eyes always stray to my scars, or my chest, it creeps me out. I got out of the house as early as I could and as a small treat to myself I took the Ducati to school. Pulling into the parking lot I knew it was going to be a hard day the whole of the student body seemed to feel that since I was on my own I needed to be bothered. I struggled through first, second and third period and it was lunch, some blonde boy I had never met strutted up to me. "Hi." He said oozing confidence "I'm Kevin, I'm new, you look pretty cool mind if I hang out with you and your mates today?" He asked

"Ummm," I replied "Okay, sure but I'm not popular you wont make many friends if you make a habit of it." I didn't see the harm in a bit of simple training for my thirst, sitting with this kid would build up my stamina. Kevin got some food, I got nothing. I walked over to the Cullen table sweeping past avid watchers without acknowledging their obvious interest in Jasper Hale's sudden friendliness. I giggled to myself as Kevin looked at the empty table we were heading to.

"Are your friends a bit late?" He asked

"No," I replied feeling more and more amused "I have no friends."

"Oh." He said "I just remembered this girl... Samantha asked me to sit with her today... you don't mind do you?" he sped away before I could answer him. Everything was looking up.

**Meanwhile Morgan's POV**

Jasper left for school and I immediately began my search for the photo albums. They were relatively easy to find but there were so many I didn't know where to begin.

Choosing the first book on the shelf I flipped it open to the first page. It was a picture of Bella, but not Bella she had chocolate brown eyes in the picture and looked very ill, she was lying in the Cullens living room on the sofa. That was when I noticed, something was wrong, Bella had a huge pregnant belly.

I switched to the next picture it was Edward he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders their was anguish in his eyes and hate, but for who?

The next picture was of Bella again her eyes were closed and she was lying on a marble slab in a blue dress she looked as though she was at peace.

Next picture the same as the last but Edward sat next to Bella.

Next picture Bella and Edward. In Bella's arms was a tiny child she looked just like Edward but had the same brown eyes as Bella in the first Picture. They had a child?

I skipped to the end of the book. The last picture was a simple it was a gravestone marked with the name Vanessa Rose Cullen and two dates only 18 months apart.

The next book.

First picture Jasper- he was sitting in the branches of a large tree eyes closed playing a guitar.

Second picture Alice- she was sitting surrounded by shoes a huge smile on her little face

Third picture Alice and Jasper- Both were dressed for a wedding. Alice was the Bride, Jasper the groom.

I dropped the book and went for the next one, Carlisle covered in blood holding a caramel haired woman also coated in blood, and the next, Emmett dressed like a lumberjack Rosalie with red eyes, and the next, Renessme as a child all the Cullens surrounding her they were all the age they are now. The final book was bound in red leather and seemed to glint at me across the empty shelves, I reached for it. The door swung open to reveal a disgruntled looking Jasper.

* * *

** Well there you have it.**

**Hope it was exciting for you, if it wasn't there isn't much i can do now is there?**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE MUSICAL ARTIST?**

**SECOND QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHAT WAS YOUR FAVOURITE CHRISTMAS PRESENT?**

**Reveiw!  
**

**anyway **

**Much Clown Love babys**

**xxxx**

**DayDreamer2369**

**P.S if you read this far you are a legend!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello guys :) sorry for the long pause, I wont bore you with the details of why just be happy that i am back now! and better than ever! I know this chapter is not nearly long enough to make up for my absence... I'll try better next time :P**

* * *

Morgan's POV

The book I had just pulled off the self clattered noisily to the floor, within moments Jasper had crossed the room and was bending to pick it up for me. I stared at the pale hand that held the leather bound book out to me and took a sharp breath in as my eyes took in once more the scars that marred his perfection, he slipped the book back onto the shelf and turned to look at me again. His large dark eyes glinted in the light and took on the reflective quality of a mirror, I saw the fear in my face and the illusion of calm I had felt shattered leaving me gasping in terror.

"What are those pictures?" I heard myself ask in a high panic filled voice "What do they mean?"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair, grinned showing his sharp white teeth and let out a loud bark of laughter, "Halloween albums." Was his reply. I must have betrayed my disbelief because he pulled one of the albums off the shelf and showed me the spine in a large sloping font it said _Halloween album part one._

I started to laugh. How could I have been so very stupid? What had I thought the Cullen family was? All I could say was "Oh." Jasper laughed again and then swept from the room and I was left reeling in the strange emotions that always seemed to fill the room after he had been there.

Later that night I dreamt about Jasper. I dreamt that I had gone into his room while he was in the shower, I dreamt that he had come into the room after me his chest glistening with shinning beads of water and his hair fluffed up but clinging to his face in long tendrils of golden sunshine. I dreamt that his colourless hand stroked down my cheeks and onto my chest, his lips were inches from mine slowly coming closer, moments before the kiss happened I awoke.

"What the hell!" I screamed a disappointment flooding me "what is wrong with me? He is a child."

Hearing giggles I flung myself from my bed and rushed downstairs to see all the Cullen children sitting in a circle on the living room floor laughing their pretty little heads off.

**Edward's POV**

"Okay Jasper, let's see what a little lust will do shall we."

We had returned home soon after 3 in the morning it had been a long day that had been spent travelling any human spending the day this way would have had to spend hours trying to stretch out muscles sometimes being eternally damned has it's perks. I looked at Bella her long hair fanning down her back, it definitely has it's perks. Now as we sat on the floor of the living room planning how we would spend our final day in the company of Morgan, suddenly Alice let out a partly outraged partly amused squeak, glimpsing the vision in her head I shot a knowing look in Jaspers direction.

My attention was snatched away from my family as I saw the dream Morgan was having I saw a flash of Jasper's chest and I quickly blocked the images out as best I could, sometimes it sucks to be a mind reader.

* * *

Question of the chapter: When did you have your frist kiss?


End file.
